From Me To You
by Mputt
Summary: Kedatangan Orang baru di keluarga Kyuhyun membuat lelaki jangkung itu sedikit terusik. Apalagi harus membagi kamarnya untuk sementara waktu. Belum lagi sang appa begitu antusias dengan hal ini. Bagaimana kisahnya?/FAILED SUMMARY/KYUMIN/YAOI/Chaptered.


***From Me To You***

**.**

**Chaptered**

**.**

**My Third Fanfiction, So Sorry for many Typo(s)**

**.**

***Pm Present***

**For JOYer n For My KyuMin Base Family ^^**

**~My Unnie imputri ^^ This is for you too~**

**.**

**~ Chapter 1~**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi di Canada. Udara memang terasa sejuk seperti biasa. Walaupun hari ini sedikit berbeda dengan kemarin. Tapi tetap saja lelaki brunette itu tidak suka jika harus sarapan dengan makanan yang tidak ia sukai.

"Kyuhyun~ waktunya untuk sarapan sayang. Cepat turun, kita kedatangan tamu. Tidak baik membuat tamu menunggu."

Seperti biasa di pagi hari adalah waktunya nyonya Cho untuk berteriak. Memanggil putra bungsunya untuk mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Apalagi hari ini keluarga mereka sedang kedatangan tamu.

"Aku tidak mau turun jika sarapannya masih dengan salad, eomma!"

"Baiklah~ kali ini eomma mengizinkan mu sarapan dengan selai strawberry. Apa kau tertarik?" Nyonya Cho masih berusaha membujuk lembut di depan kamar anak bungsunya. Mengajaknya bernegosiasi mengenai sarapan di pagi ini.

"Aku ingin roti selai kacang, eomma!"

"Tapi eomma yakin, sarapan pagi ini akan menyenangkan. Kau pasti akan menyesal, Kyu~"

Dan akhirnya nyonya Cho berhasil membujuk putra bungsunya. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ayo sayang~ kau harus menyapa tamu kita." Ajaknya sumringah.

Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia pun mengikuti apa yang di inginkan sang eomma. Di tuntunnya Kyuhyun dengan perlahan untuk menuju ruang makan. Pagi ini di rumahnya memang sedikit terlihat ramai. Nyonya Cho mengatakan sedang ada tamu yang berkunjung. Entah lah siapa ia. Yang jelas itu adalah rekannya ketika keluarga mereka masih tinggal di Korea.

Sudah hampir empat tahun Kyuhyun tinggal di Canada. Itu karena sang appa bertugas di Negara yang memiliki CN Tower itu. Negara yang sangat jauh dari Negara asal mereka—Korea.

Lelaki berambut brunette itu sedikit memutar matanya kesegala arah saat ia sudah sampai di dapur. Memang sedikit ramai disana. Karena ada satu orang asing yang terlihat seperti gumpalan strawberry disana. Duduk dengan tenang tanpa merasa caanggung. Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat alisnya, lalu melirik sang eomma dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau hanya perlu berkenalan dengannya langsung." Jawab Sang eomma seakan mengerti.

"Aku? Bertanya pada seorang gadis gendut itu? Sepertinya tidak! Terimakasih!"

"Hei sayang! Tidak baik ketus seperti itu pada anak dari teman appa-mu. Asal kau tau, sayang~ appa-nya adalah pemilik perusahaan dimana appamu bekerja. Jadi~ kau bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana jadinya jika kau tak berlaku sopan padanya. Dan satu lagi, dia itu—L-A-K-I-L-A-K-I.." Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek pada sang anak. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit ternganga dengan penuturan sang eomma. Bukan karena tamu itu adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan dimana appa-nya bekerja. Tapi~ karena tamu itu adalah seorang laki-laki sama sepertinya.

'Ini gila' Kyuhyun sedikit mambatin.

.

.

.

Duduk tepat di samping sang orang baru di rumahnya sedikit membuat ia merasa canggung. Bahkan ia sekarang sulit sekali melawan sang noona jika jatah makannya di kurangi beberapa sendok saja.

"Apa kalian sudah berkenalan?" Appa Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan di tengah-tengah makannya.

"Bukankah tidak baik berbicara saat makan, appa?" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah~ setelah makan kita berkumpul di ruang tamu. Dan Kyuhyun! Habiskan roti selai strawberry-mu. Atau appa akan menambah jatah sayuranmu."

"Aku tahu!"

Segera saja setelah mendapatkan skak dari sang appa, Kyuhyun langsung menghabiskan makanannya. Termasuk memakan beberapa sayuran yang sangat di bencinya. Sesekali ia akan melirik tamu itu berbarengan dengan gigitan roti selai strawberry di mulutnya. Manis batinnya sedikit terkagum.

.

.

.

Keluarga itu sudah berkumpul. Memang sedikit aneh saat menyadari bahwa ada 'orang baru' di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi itu bukan hal yang dapat menghambat kebiasaan keluarga ini setelah selesai sarapan pagi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah berkenalan?" Tuan Cho membuka pembicarannya—lagi.

Kyuhyun dengan pasti menggelengkan kepalanya, sama dengan halnya 'orang baru' itu.

"Kalo begitu, biar appa yang akan memperkenalkannya." Ucap tuan Cho seraya tersenyum lembut. "Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia putra dari pemilik perusahaan tempat appa bekerja. Nah Sungmin, ini putra ku Cho Kyuhyun. Ku harap kalian bisa berteman baik." Lanjutnya dengan mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin.

Si lelaki brunette itu hanya bisa menaikan alisnya bingung. Untuk apa Sungmin tinggal di rumahnya? Bukan kah ia anak seorang pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Canada? Entahlah…biarkan Cho Kyuhyun menyimpan semua pertanyaannya mengenai Sungmin.

"Bagaimana Kyu?"

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau tak mendengar appa-mu bicara Kyu?!"

Kena!

"Ma-maafkan aku appa. Aku hanya sedikit melamun. Memangnya appa bicara apa?"

"Huh~ begini…karena Sungmin belum memiliki kamar untuk ia tinggali. Bagaimana jika ia satu kamar dengan mu untuk sementara waktu. Apakah kau merasa keberatan, Kyu?"

Bagaikan mendapat sengatan petir Kyuhyun sulit bicara. Ia ternganga dengan keputusan sang appa. Oh ayolah Kyu~ hanya sementara waktu…bukan selamanya….

"Apakah harus, appa?"

Sang appa mengangguk.

"Baiklah…tapi ingat! Hanya sementara!"

"Setuju!" Sambar tuan Cho antusias

'Hanya sementara tidak masalah' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Haaaiiii~ Pm hereee bawa Fic gaje lagi :P mau baca? ga mau juga ga ppa XD fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya auburn, sama fanvid buatannya Heekitty. entah kenapa aku suka bgt sama fanvid itu.. dan terciptalah ini. awal yg gaje yah? *emang* tapi, biarin lah XD cukup deh cuap cuapnya ^^ di terima dengan baik kah Fic ini?

.

*Pm ~ | 131019

*KyuMin Whispering*


End file.
